The present invention relates generally to a finger splint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distal interphalangeal joint extension splint.
The present invention may be for use in treating finger injuries, e.g., “Mallet Finger.” “Mallet Finger” may occur when a force is directed at the distal finger resulting in an avulsion of the extensor tendon from the dorsum of the base of the distal phalanx. Currently, there are several splints on the market that are used to treat this injury.
Patient compliance is, however, an issue that may affect the outcome after treating these types of injuries, e.g., “Mallet Finger.” In many cases, the splint should be left in place for 6-8 weeks without removal. Many patients, however, remove these splints before the injury has completely healed for several reasons, e.g., not knowing that the splint should stay in place for 6-8 weeks, to wash their finger, etc. Early removal of the splint may result in failed healing and/or deformity.